


Requiesce In Pace (Rest In Peace)

by dalastairplatt



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalastairplatt/pseuds/dalastairplatt
Summary: When corpses begin walking, and purple glowing spirits whisper and wander, how will humanity survive? Lucy and Kyle have been best friends for 5 years. How does this nuclear apocolypse affect their lives? And what happens when they meet someone who can dispell the spirits?





	Requiesce In Pace (Rest In Peace)

On a Sunday morning, the shopping centre would be bustling with families and teenagers. Dogs would be howling, shop owners would hide out to escape the noise, bins would be overflowing as the caretakers desperately attempt to keep the floors clear. The air would smell of freshly baked bread and bags of shopping would lie across the floor as people sat on the bench to rest their weary legs. And indeed, there were bags strewn across the floor, but there was no resting feet. The only scent was rotting meat and there was a faint sound of wind howling, echoing through the halls.

Shop windows were empty or broken. Clothes were strewn across the floor, white flickerings of skin scattered irregularly around. Blonde and grey hairs had carpeted the shop floors along with brown, ginger and the occasional pink, purple and red. Several shop windows were left empty and trashed. Mannequin heads had been torn and cast around. Empty packages had been discarded and forgotten.

Through the external windows, a green sky illuminated the masses of collapsed people as they slowly managed to pick themselves up. Glowing purple lights drifted around the bodies, and as one body scraped away, a light followed, circling, seemingly observing. One single glow illuminated the destroyed mannequins.

Rubbish captivated the floor as feet shuffled cans aside. These feet were dragging, exhausted, effortless. A moment before the feet could shuffle into a closed shop, a bang escaped the atmosphere as the feet pivoted off the floor to point directly down, along with the rest of the body. A figure stood, smoke engulfing them as they muttered 3 simple words.

“_Requiesce in pace_”

Rest In Peace. And the purple glow faded.


End file.
